Search systems today operate with the user providing a specific question in order to seek out the “right” answer. Often the user is not sure whether the question is appropriately phrased to provide the desired results, or sometimes not quite sure what to ask. As a result of user uncertainty regarding the algorithms used in an online search, or lack of understanding of the topic in question, repeated searches and rephrasing of the search terms or question are often necessary to provide the user with the relevant and desired results. Existing systems may use the term or phrase entered as search criteria and form a variety of Boolean searches or use other algorithms, and may provide results based on what other people found relevant in similar searches; there is no knowledge or understanding of why the user entered that particular search term based on any useful context.